Alone for Winter
by Gilmoregirl3
Summary: 2nd Season. Lit!
1. Chapter 1

(Okay so this is completely random…I'm hoping it will turn into something…please tell me if you like it. Notice how I didn't say tell me if you don't like it)

**This is in the second season, after the Bracebridge Dinner.**

"Hey." She said walking into the diner and taking off her hat and scarf.

"Hey." Lorelai answered back.

"I would have been here earlier but Paris wanted me after school to have everything prepared for the first Franklin we'll put out after the break."

"That's okay; I have entertained myself by watching Patty flirt with Jess and debating the "Coffee Kills" subject with Luke."

"Well, I am glad to see you can have fun without me."

"Hey, how do you think you came into the planet?"

"Okay before I get sick I am going to stop this conversation and ask Luke for some coffee," Rory turned around on her stool and faced Luke, taking someone's order. "Hey Luke? Can I get some coffee?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, gimme a minute." He said walking away from that table. Rory was watching him, while turning back to the counter when she saw a glimpse of Jess sitting down with some girl at the corner table. The girl had dark brown hair, almost black, and pale skin. Her eyes were a very bright green, and she wore a low cut dark blue shirt and tight jeans, with black polish on her nails. Rory was over looking her outfit when she looked up to find the girl staring at her. Rory just smiled and turned around fast.

"See something interesting, bitch?" Laura said under her breath.

"Who?" Jess asked looking up.

"I don't know some stuck up rich private school girl at the counter." She said rolling her eyes. Jess turned around to the counter to see Rory sitting next to Lorelai in her Chilton uniform.

"She isn't rich." Jess said shortly.

"She sure looks like it. Some rich snob. Besides how would you know you've probably never talked to her. She doesn't look like she would associate with someone like you."

"Some one like me," Jess repeated.

"You know the guy at the bottom of the food chain, the kid who skips class to make out with his girlfriend behind the school."

"Listen. This has nothing to do with this stupid project so let's just get this over with and you won't have to look at her anymore."

"Sure just let me go get some more soda." She said standing up. Laura walked up to the counter, and stood right next to Rory's stool to ask Luke for some more soda.

"Hey." Laura said to Rory, when Luke grabbed her cup and walked away.

"Hi." Rory said smiling.

"Why were you staring at me?" She asked bluntly

"Oh, I was just looking around and I saw you with Jess and I just wondered who you were. I thought I recognized you."

"Well you probably don't. I only go to Stars Hollow High."

"Oh" Rory said

"I don't think that's why you were looking at me."

"Why else would I be looking at you?" Rory asked innocently.

"Maybe because I'm with Jess." Laura said, taking her cup from the counter and walking away.

Rory stared after her as she walked away. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"I think I am going to go home and study."

"Okay. I'm gonna go check on Sookie, she was having trouble making some of the stuff she wanted to and she was upset earlier."

"Alright." Rory kissed her mom on her cheek and picked up her book bag, just carrying her scarf and hat. She paused at the door and looked over to Laura and Jess's table. Laura looked up, smirked and stuck two fingers in the air to wave. Rory looked around at the rest of the diner and then walked out.

Rory was sitting at the kitchen table studying for her English test tomorrow, when the phone rang. She stood up and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hey." Dean said.

"Dean, hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just studying for my test."

"Oh that's cool. Guess what I am doing?"

"What?" she asked.

"I am coming over."

"You are?"

"Yes, I have something to tell you."

"Can't you just say it over the phone? I'm studying right now."

"I guess I could." Dean said, sounding disappointed.

"No never mind, I am just being silly. I am already prepared for the test anyway. Come on over and tell me the news." Rory said sensing his change.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked getting happy again.

"Yeah. How soon will you be here?"

"In about five minutes."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Rory said, looking down.

"Bye."

Rory stayed silent until she heard him hang up. She sighed and hung the phone back, up and then headed back to the kitchen. She grabbed her books and piled them neatly then went into her room. She fixed the blankets on her bed, and then walked out shutting the door behind her. She then went out into the living room and waited. Exactly as promised, five minutes later, Dean rang the door bell. Rory put a smile on her face then opened the door.

"Hey." Dean said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Hey." Rory said pecking him back. "Well, what's so important?"

"Well you remember my grandma in Chicago?"

"Yes." Rory said nodding, leading Dean into the living room.

"Well she invited me and my family to Chicago for Christmas."

"Oh? That's nice."

"You aren't sad?"

"What?" Rory asked sitting down on the couch.

"I won't be here for Christmas. We are leaving on Wednesday we won't be back until after new years."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" Rory asked nicely.

"I don't know Rory. Maybe I'll miss you or something?" Dean said, his voice getting higher.

"You know I'll miss you." Rory said.

"Well would it hurt to tell me that?"

"Well I figured you knew."

"Whatever. I don't want to fight. I'm leaving in two days."

"Then let's not fight." Rory said a little irritated.

Dean sighed, "Listen I'll talk t o you later. I'm going to go talk to my basketball coach."

"Okay." Rory said then sighed. Dean leaned down and kissed her on the cheek then walked out the door.

* * *

She grabbed the book on her dresser, and took it into the living room and set it down on the table as she put on her jacket, gloves, hat, and scarf.

"Mom! I'll be back a little later!" She yelled up the steps.

"Where are you headed?" Lorelai yelled from her room.

"Just gonna go for a walk."

"Okay. Have fun."

Rory picked her book back up and put it in her coat pocket, heading out the door. The wind was making it significantly colder than it had been earlier. She started walked down to the bridge, her eyes watering from the cold. She wiped the tears from her face and kept walking. She took out her book a moment later, beginning to read when snow started to fall on her pages. She looked up at the sky, cursing the weather god for her bad timing.

She and Lorelai had decided a few years back that sexism was out of control when watching an episode of Donna Reed, so they made the weather god a woman. Rory smiled at the thought and was starting to think about the conversation, when a big gust of wind came and blew off her hat. Rory turned around and chased her hat for a few feet. After deciding that things would probably get worse before they got better, she headed to Luke's.

She opened the door, letting some of the cool air in while people glanced up at the sound of the bell. She smiled politely and walked to the counter. She pulled off her gloves, and took off her hat, setting them on the stool beside her. She ran a hand through her hair, knowing it was tangled.

"Hey Rory." Luke said.

"Luke." She said smiling.

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's at home. I wasn't planning on coming here, but my attempt to go to the bridge and read didn't work out so well considering the weather."

"Oh, well you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." Luke went and grabbed a mug from the other end of the counter, then came back and filled it almost to the top.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Umm I will take a plate of cheese chili fries and a burger please."

"Coming right up." Luke said, scribbling it down on the order pad. He slowly walked away while finishing writing. Rory took a sip of her coffee, then grabbed her book from her coat pocket. She set it on the counter, and unzipped her jacket, setting it with her hat and gloves. She pulled her scarf off of her neck and set it on top of her coat. It looked like it was about to fall when Rory set her scarf down, so she let her hand hover over her belongings for a minute, before turning around. Just as she did so, all of them fell to the floor.

"Damnit." She cursed under her breath. She leaned down from her stool and picked them up, one by one.

"A lady shouldn't use such foul language." She heard a voice say. She sat back up and found Jess standing in front of her. "Sense and Sensibility, by Jane Austen." Jess read aloud, picking her book up from the counter.

"Again." She said smiling.

"Good book. I've read it a couple times myself."

"I didn't think you were a huge fan of hers."

"I'm not."

"Then why read this book?" she asked.

"Just because she isn't my favorite doesn't mean that I won't read some of her books."

Rory just nodded.

"Sooooo," Jess said, trying to muster up something to say. "What did you do today?" He asked awkwardly. Rory smiled and breathed out a small laugh at his attempt for small talk.

"Nothing much. School was school. And Paris was Paris. I came home, had some coffee here went home and studied and attempted to take a walk and that landed me back here."

"Explain school, explain Paris."

"I guarantee you Mr. Mariano; you do not want to hear about school or Paris."

"What if I do?" Jess asked smirking, leaning onto his arms placed on the counter in front of him.

As Rory ate her food, Jess waited on a few people, but spent a lot of the time discussing Paris and how she relates to Hitler. After she finished, Jess walked up to her again.

"You done?" he asked

"Yeah," Rory said pulling some money out of her pocket.

"Here, I'll take it over." Jess said holding his hand out for the check and her money.

"Thanks." Rory said, placing it in his hand. Jess walked down to the register, as Rory started putting her gloves and coat back on. She was contemplating ways to bid him a good bye, when she glanced up and saw Laura standing across the counter talking to him. She saw Jess smirk and let out a little laugh and Laura look down to her shoes smiling. Rory pulled on her hat and walked out the door.

(Okay so, tell me what you think. I don't think it came out so horrible. It was long but I guess you guys can cope. PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay so I am like sort of addicted to writing this story right this moment so I might just update twice in one day! MORE REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED)

Rory walked into her home after getting off at the bus stop by Luke's. She was originally planning on going in but she saw Laura there yet again and she felt awkward, and some other unidentified feeling. She wasn't even sure of this girls name, but she was completely confident in the fact that she didn't like her at all. She set her book bag down by the door and took off her coat. Then she walked into the living room and pressed play on the answering machine.

"Hey hon, things are a little hectic at the inn right now, I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you at Luke's. I would tell you that money is under the rabbi, but he's missing right now and I'm not exactly sure how. Anyhow, I will call to check in later. Love you sweets, bye."

Rory smiled and walked down the hall to her room to get changed. Seeing as how the night got a tad warmer after she left Luke's yesterday the weather and snow were extremely better and more acceptable for a reading walk. Rory picked up her book, shoving it in her coat pocket, and walked towards the bridge.

After about an hour of reading, it was already starting to get dark out. She closed her book, which she's almost finished now and took a deep breath, feeling the cold enter her lungs. She stood up and headed to Luke's for a cup of coffee and some onion rings.

* * *

When she entered the diner for the first time that day, she couldn't help feeling that something was different. She sat at the counter as usual, and everything and everyone looked the same and acted the same, but she couldn't escape this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was just getting ready to leave when she saw Jess come from behind the curtain, walking backwards talking to none other than Laura. Apparently he said something sarcastic which earned him a playful smack in the arm. Rory was watching the interaction, and she just felt comfortable with the situation when Laura grabbed Jess's hand and brought his face to meet hers in a soft kiss. Rory stood shocked for a moment, just staring. She knew that Jess was talking, but she couldn't understand anything he was saying. She looked around the diner to see if anyone else saw the exchange then looked back to see Laura staring at her with a mischievous smirk on her lips. She then put her hand on the back of Jess's neck and brought him in for another kiss.

Rory's eyes started to sting and she couldn't see clearly. She flipped a few bucks on the counter and started to run out the door, when she ran into a chair, knocking it over.

Jess turned around to see what was happening and all he saw was an older man picking up a chair and the door shutting. Laura smiled.

Rory got home and slowly opened the door. Why was she so upset? She had Dean, and her and Jess were just friends. Maybe it was because she hated Laura. Maybe she is just concerned that her friend might get hurt. After a few minute of thinking about it though, she realized that she knew just what was wrong.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and Rory was at Dean's house saying good bye.

"Okay, so I'll see you later?" Dean said loading the last bag into the car.

"Yeah." Rory said softly.

Dean, sensing that she was sad and combining his complete idiocy, thought it was because he was leaving. "I'm sure that time will go by fast. Winter break is just a few days away, spending time with your mom will help you."

"Mhmmm." Rory said, her eyes tearing up.

"Hey, whats with the tears?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just...nothing." He laughed and then said,

"I'll miss you too."

"Okay people, the layout looks nice. Remember even though break is coming up soon we need to be prepared. You need to come back ready to work. I don't want to hear about how you can't make it because you are still celebrating or that you will still be on vacation. If you do not show up for the meeting the day back, I will talk to Mrs. Schwartz about possibly removing you from the paper." Paris slammed a heavy manilla folder on the table and walked out of the room.

There were some murmurs amongst the crowd and then people got up getting ready to go home. Rory got up and left the school building.

When she got off of the bus in Stars Hollow, Rory went over to Luke's to find Jess working. She sat down at the table and put her bookbag in the chair opposite of herself. She sat there pouting until Jess walked up to her table.

"Hey." he said

"Coffee."

"What?" he asked, shocked at her tone.

"I want coffee."

"Bad day orrrr...?" he asked shaking his head.

"Apparently you can't take a hint when people don't want to talk to you."

"Fine." Jess said, his eyes getting dark. The next thing she new there was a cup of coffee placed in front of her and the curtain was pushed to the side. Rory rolled her eyes and got up. She walked through the curtain and went upstairs. She knocked lightly on the door. Jess swung it open.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." he said rudely

"I don't." Rory stepped forward reaching out for him and brought him close and kissed him. After a minute, they broke apart, Jess completely shocked. Then he stepped close to her again and kissed her. Rory broke away.

"I can't do this, not right now." she said slightly panicked.

"Bag boy." Jess said

"Its over between us...I know you can see it! Its been over ever since you bought my stupid basket!" she was almost yelling.

"I'm with Laura." He said quietly.

"So that's her name." Rory said, tears stinging at her eyes. "God I am so stupid. Here I am thinking that you are just using her to make me jealous because you felt something between us too, and now here you are completely flabbergasted because I just kissed you. I don't even know why I did it. I should have known that the bad boy wouldn't be interested in stupid...little...private school girl...well behaved Rory. I shouldn't have done that I should just stay with Dean, knowing that I will be wanted."

She hastily brushed some tears rolling down her face. Suddenly she heard "STARS HOLLOW!" She jerked her head up, seeing a few people walking down the aisle way of the bus, she looked out the window seeing Doose's market and got up to get off the bus.

( So i don't want to post this chapter because i dont think that it is good, but then i would get irritated with myself because i spent time on it.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks to all of you who reviewed and said nice things…like I asked for you…**but the one who didn't**…well you already know how I feel. Anyhow SORRY about the mix up…**she was dreaming**. I could have made that more clear. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave some more reviews!)

Rory started walking away from the bus stop, struggling to get her book bag closed. After she had succeeded, she slung it over her shoulder, finally looking up. Jess was walking with that girl again. He had his arm draped over her shoulders and they were facing each other and talking. Rory quickly turned around and started walking in the opposite direction of her house. She turned on to Plum Street and kept walking until she got back to the center of town.

She couldn't believe Jess. He spent all that time flirting with her, and talking to her, and aggravating Dean…and for what? So he could start dating some sleaze. She had only seen this girl once before she started "dating" him. As she passed Luke's she just got more and more irritated seeing that girl sitting in **her **seat at the counter and talking to Jess, as he leaned over close to her. Closer than he ever got when **she** would sit at the counter.

When she finally got home she dropped her book bag down by the door, and hung her coat up on the rack, laying her scarf and hat over it. She walked into the living room and pressed play on the answering machine.

"You have two new messages. Message one." the machine said. "Hey sweets, I am headed over to Hartford with Sookie. We're going to have sort of a girl's bondage thing. More or less, we are going to go to eat. So I should be back in time for dinner with Emily and Richard, but if I'm not you know, just call them and tell them that you don't have any idea where I am and you have no sort of transportation. Okay love you hon, buh-bye."

Rory stood at the desk tapping her fingers waiting for the next message. "Message two." The machine said.

"Hey Rory," Dean's voice rang through the small speaker. "I didn't think you would be home from school yet, but I thought I could at least check. I miss you, and I know you miss me too. My grandma is making some really good cookies, maybe I could bring you back some. Okay, call me back. Love you."

Rory went to pick up the phone, but then put her hand back down. She started to walk towards her room, but then walked back to the phone and picked it up. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch while dialing the semi-familiar numbers. It rang four times when someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi." She said.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just hanging out. What about you?"

"Nothing really. I just got home from school."

"Yeah, I saw you get off the bus."

"Jess?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" asked just as soft

"Could we talk?"

"I thought that was what we were doing."

"About something other than books, music, and movies?"

* * *

She walked towards the bridge, studying him as she got closer. The usual cigarette not dangling from his lips, instead he repeatedly licks them, and presses them together. No book was in his hands for her to squint at trying to read the title; his hands were instead sitting on his knees, red from the cold. She made her steps smaller, trying to calm her heartbeat and steady her breathing. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, and pulled her hat down further onto her head. She fixed her gloves, and pulled her sleeves down to cover her wrist. She finally was standing close to him and started talking,

"Hey."

"Hi." He said glancing up at her.

"Cold?" she asked, dumbly.

"Pretty much." He said.

"So, earlier I was looking through my books, and you won't believe what I –

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Jess asked, cutting her off.

"oh." Rory said quietly.

"If you want to tell me something important, then just tell me. I'm not here to talk about books, music, or movies, remember?" he asked standing up.

"Well…"

* * *

She was walking home; the tears streaming slowly down her face were turning cold from the temperature outside. Her hair whipped around her neck as the wind blew, lifting her scarf up from her jacket. Her slow pace and numb fingers weren't bothering her because her mind was wandering elsewhere. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting the welled up tears fall down. She turned up her driveway brushing the tears off her face. She climbed the steps, to her front porch, and opened the front door. She slowly walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch putting her face in her hands, crying harder.

_Flashback:_

"_Well…" she said hesitantly_

"_Well, what Rory? You drag me down here in the freezing cold to not "talk about books, movies, or music" so what do you want to talk about? You want to talk about the girl you saw me kissing in the diner? Her name is Laura Brezens she's seventeen years old, she is my girlfriend. And are you here to ask me about her just because you think we had something going? Well, newsflash I am not going to sit by and watch you and farm boy all fine and dandy while you use me to not feel so trapped."_

"_I do not feel trapped." She said._

"_Oh, please Rory!" jess said, his voice strained._

"_Oh please, what Jess? What would you want me to think after you flirt with me, destroy the snowman, and aggravate Dean?"_

"_Who cares?! Stay with bag boy, and I'll stick with Laura."_

"_Jess…" she stopped, pretty sure that he wasn't about to turn around._

_End Flashback_

Rory unzipped her jacket and laid it beside her on the couch. She again wiped the tears off her face and bent down to untie her shoe laces. She slipped her converse off and stood up. Her feet softly padded against the hard floor, the coldness seeping through her socks. She shivered and rubbed her arms, hoping to produce heat. She walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light, looking around; she sighed.

* * *

Jess slammed the door behind him, swiftly walking through diner and towards the stairs. People watched as he hastily unzipped his jacket, pulling it off before he pushed the curtain aside and stomped up the steps. He pushed opened the door to the apartment and slammed it shut after him. He threw his jacket over on his side of the room and walked up to the fridge. He took out a red bull and snapped it open taking a huge gulp. He set it down on the table, contemplating on what to do next, when the phone rang. He went over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh that's cool, can I come over?"

"Nope." He said

"Why?" Laura asked shocked.

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Jess…"

He hung up the phone and sighed. He kicked his boots off and walked over to his bed, picking his green jacket up off the floor. He reached inside both pockets searching for his cigarettes. Irritated, he threw his jacket again, resulting in his small lamp falling over and shattering on the floor. He just stared at the broken pieces and sighed.

* * *

He peered over his shoulder as his mom walked into the room.

"Dean."

"Yeah?" he mumbled quietly.

"Did Rory call yet?"

"No not yet."

"When did you call her last?" his mom asked, feeling sorry for him.

"A couple of hours ago, maybe she went somewhere with her mom, she would call me back."

"Well, we are ready to go to eat…so come on, she'll leave a message."

"Yeah," Dean said sighing and stood up.

* * *

She heard the front door open and close as she continued to stare at her ceiling. She had stopped crying a little while after she got home, and now she was just moping. She stayed completely still not looking at her door when it was opened.

"Hey hon." Lorelai said softly, sensing the troubled vibes her daughter was giving.

"Hey." She said her voice a little raspy.

"Whats up?" she said stepping lightly into the room.

"Nothing really."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Rory said, sitting up.

"Want to watch Footloose and eat ice cream with the chocolate chips I bought at the store?"

"I am not going to wallow."

"We aren't wallowing, we are just watching your favorite movie and eating junk food."

"I refuse to wallow."

"Fine, we aren't wallowing. Lets order pizza like we usually do, and watch some TV"

"No, there isn't anything on TV"

"The Breakfast Club?"

"Okay." Rory said smiling slightly, getting up off her bed and walking towards her mother.

(sorry the update has been delayed. AND I REPEAT, SHE WAS HAVING A DREAM ON THE BUS ON THE WAY HOME. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**)


	4. Chapter 4

(Alrighty, so I am updating. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks to the ones who reviewed. I hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review!)

He was picking up the last piece of green glass off the floor when Luke walked in.

"What is that?" he asked walking over to Jess.

"This," Jess said holding the glass in the air, "is a piece of glass from that stupid lamp you had."

"You broke my lamp?" Luke said confused.

"Not intentionally." Jess said giving him an odd look.

"Well of course not. You never do anything intentionally, right? Like steal Babbette's lawn gnome, or draw chalk outlines in front of Doose's, or break a little girls heart."

Jess looked back at his uncle Luke over his shoulder. "Break a little girls heart?" he repeated.

"Rory. Ya know, brown hair, blue eyes, real thin, about 5'5"."

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you two had a blossoming romance?"

"Blossoming romance?" Jess repeated, amused.

"Yeah, and then you show up with this Laura girl while Dean is still in Chicago leaving Rory all by herself."

"Can we talk about this later? I have some things to do."

"Like what? Need to go vandalize the gazebo?"

"Exactly." Jess said walking towards the door.

"Are you serious?" Luke said, getting serious himself.

Jess rose his eyebrows and walked out the door. Luke looked around the apartment and sighed.

He stepped down the stairs out of the diner, shivering as the freezing air blew against his warm skin. He sighed, he was trying to get out of there so quick, he left his jacket. The light layer of snow that dusted the side walk now showed the prints from his boots. He exhaled, his breath showing in the air. He needed to find somewhere to go for a little while to stay warm.

* * *

By the time he got there, his teeth were chattering, his fingers numb, and his face was stinging. He pulled his hands out of his jean pockets and knocked on the door. A minute later it swung open, revealing to him, warmth and also Rory.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" she asked normally.

"Well ya know…do you mind if I come in?" he asked quickly.

She smiled sympathetically, "Sure." she stepped aside slightly, and he stepped inside rubbing his numb hands together. "What were you doing out without a coat?" she asked, trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, um, Luke was trying to give me a heart to heart or whatever and I left…not really wanting to talk."

"Why'd you come here? You could have went to what's-her-faces house." She said bitterly.

"Well, your house was closest."

"Oh." She said, feeling disappointed. "I just made some coffee…do you want some?"

"No thanks." He said, getting the feeling back in his toes.

"Okay." Then she turned around, and started to walk towards the kitchen, while he took in her appearance. This was the first time he had seen her not dressed to impress. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with a few strands hanging down by her face and on the back of her neck. She wore a blue striped long sleeved shirt that had a slight v-neck. Her gray sweatpants hung loose from her legs, and her fuzzy socks were stuffed in slippers with ducks on them. He stayed in his place, next to the door for about another minute, and then walked out of the foyer, following her into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" she said, beckoning to the coffee pot.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then the phone rang, and Rory set her small cup back onto the counter, walking past him to go get the phone. He stayed facing the kitchen, only listening to what she was saying.

"Hello?" she asked

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you."

"Oh, Dean…sorry."

"Where were you?"

"Its just been crazy around here, ya know."

"With what?" Dean said, sounding irritated.

"Well, Christmas. Its only in 2 weeks, and we have been decorating a lot this week."

"Everyday after school until 10 o'clock when you go to bed you have been decorating your house? Now, I know Lorelai likes holidays, especially Christmas, but I didn't think she had _that_ many decorations."

"Well, Dean I am sorry, It's the last week of school before break, I have been busy with the Franklin, and decorating like I said."

She could basically **_feel_** Jess smirking behind her.

"You couldn't make time to call your boyfriend?" he asked, hurt.

"I'm sorry." She said sighing.

"No you aren't, Rory."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, shocked.

"You don't want to be with me anymore, do you?" Dean asked after a short pause, in a low quiet voice.

"Dean…" she said, not wanting to lie to him.

"Its okay. I expected it."

"I don't want you to hate me," Rory said, tears stinging her eyes.

Jess turned around to face the direction where Rory was at, her back was faced towards him. He knew what was happening. He didn't know if he should leave, or stay to comfort her. He tapped his fingers against the side of his legs, contemplating on which idea he liked better.

"Okay, yeah you too….bye, Dean." Rory brought the phone slowly down in front of her and pressed the off button. She sniffed, and brought her hand up to her face to wipe the few tears that had fell onto her cheeks. She stood up straight and took a deep breath before turning around to find Jess staring at her just a few feet away.

"God, how do you walk so quiet?" she asked, trying to seem calm.

"Years of sneaking out of the house." He said, trying to lighten the mood. She breathed out a small laugh and nodded her head, her eyes watering a little. She kept staring at the phone in her hands, playing with the small antenna.

"Well, I think I am going to go, I have to work." He said, looking around.

"Okay." She said, nodding again, then looking to the floor.

"Okay." He breathed out and then walked away quietly. Rory stood there until she heard the front door close softly. She set the phone back down onto the desk, and walked towards the kitchen. Now she definitely needed some coffee.

* * *

It rang three times before he heard the line pick up…

"Hello?" her voice rang through his phone.

"Hey." He said shortly.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. What was your problem earlier?" she asked with a bratty tone.

"I just needed to not talk to anybody for a little bit."

"Well I am your girlfriend you should be able to understand that you need to talk to me."

"Well you should be able to understand that as a _girlfriend_ sometimes you need to give your _boyfriend_ some space."

"Whatever Jess, maybe you shouldn't even be my boyfriend."

"Maybe I shouldn't then." He said.

"Fine, I guess I'll see ya around." She said, he could basically hear her eyes rolling in her head.

"I guess so." He said, and then hung the phone up.

As soon as they both were home, Rory and Lorelai brought out the Christmas decorations, and put in the Christmas cd. Rory was fixing the bows while sitting at the coffee table while the song blasted from the speakers behind her.

**"I'll have a blue Christmas without you;****  
****I'll be so blue thinking about you.****  
****Decorations of red****  
****on a green Christmas tree****  
****Won't mean a thing if****  
****you're not here with me.**

**I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain;****  
****And when that blue heartache starts hurting,****  
****You'll be doing all right****  
****with your Christmas of white,****  
****But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas**."

**(okay, I don't like this chapter…please review!)****  
****your Christmas of white,****  
****But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas**.


	5. Chapter 5

(okay…long time no write…tell me what you think.)

She was barely coherent, but she could feel a presence near her. Rory slightly opened her left eye, peering out from beneath her warm pillow. Lorelai's big smile and red nose was the first thing she saw. She looked down her mother, seeing her in a winter jacket, the multi colored scarf they share, and red gloves with a red hat to match.

"It's freezing outside." Lorelai said, smiling bigger like an excited young child.

"Mhhhpmh" Rory said, closing her eye again.

"There is at least 4 inches of snow on the ground." Lorelai said.

Rory could basically hear the smile in her voice. She rolled over on to her stomach, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over the pillow that was covering her head.

"Oh come on Rory! It's _snowing_. Don't you want to get up and enjoy the snow with me?"

"Mom." Rory's voice came mumbled from underneath the pillow and blankets.

"Yes darling?" Lorelai asked, sounding hopeful.

"Coffee."

"Ooooh! Yay!" Lorelai said, bouncing around a bit. "I'll put more coffee on, you get your beautiful self up and dressed and ready to greet the snow." Then she walked out of the room.

A minute later, Rory finally managed to sit up. She sat up, her hands behind her holding her pose. The part in her hair was broken, and the right side of her face had a red mark on it. She sighed and gently swung her legs over the side of the bed, removing herself from the blankets. She immediately felt the goose bumps cover her body. She shivered, and rubbed her arms, hoping to produce the same amount of heat she felt in the safety of her bed. She set her feet down onto the carpet, and stood up then walked to her closet. She was finding something to wear when she heard Lorelai speaking to her from the kitchen.

"This is it, Ror. I know it. This is the snow of the season. Something really good is about to happen for both of us. I know it." She said.

* * *

Rory cracked a slight smile and wished to herself that her mother was right.

They were quiet this morning, which would seem odd, but they both knew that it was because they were both just admiring the snow. The town was unusually calm, and you could hear your feet crunching the snow beneath them. Rory watched her blue boots as with every step they fell under a dusting of snow. She took a deep breath and watched the air come out of her mouth.

She heard Lorelai sigh contently and looked up to admire the snow covered gazebo again. The lights were peaking from underneath the blanket of snow on the houses, and in the distance, you could hear Christmas carols from homes and businesses.

They arrived at Luke's and opened the door to find the place completely empty, and for once, that didn't mean with the exception of Kirk.

"Whoa." Lorelai said softly.

"Where is everybody?" She asked.

"I don't know, where do you think Luke could be?"

"Should we check in the storage room or something?" Rory asked, stepping into the diner further.

"Yeah, you go check."

"Okay." Rory pulled her hat off of her head, and unwrapped her scarf. She unzipped her jacket and set it on the chair at the table and then walked in the direction of the storage room. Her boots started lightly squeaking against the floor as the snow melted away. She came up to the storage room and opened the door hesitantly.

She peered inside to see Jess sitting on milk crates, completely engrossed in a book.

"Jess?" she asked softly.

"Oh, hey." He said looking up.

"Hey."

"Isn't Luke back yet?" he asked.

"No, I guess not. That's why I checked in here, I thought maybe…" she trailed off

"Oh, well then" he said as he got up. He marked the page in his book and set it on the crate he was sitting on. He brushed his shirt down and then looked up to her.

She was looking at the ground, with her hair draping in front of her face. He walked towards her quietly. When he reached her she looked up and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Not knowing what she should do, she smiled slightly and turned around to go back to the diner. He watched her turn the corner and sighed.

He stepped out of the storage room and went into the diner behind the counter. Lorelai and Rory were sitting at the table closest to the window just silently admiring the snow.

He went up to them quietly, trying not to disturb the peace and cleared his throat softly to get their attention. Rory turned in her seat to face him with a small smile playing on her lips.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Ummm, I want a burger and cheese fries…Mom?"

Lorelai looked back at Jess over her shoulder, smiling as well…

"I want a cheese burger and regular fries and coffee for both of us, thanks." Then she turned back around to stare out the window.

Jess scribbled it down on the pad and walked back behind the counter. Luke had gone to Hartford this morning for "errands" and hadn't gotten back yet. There had been no business until they arrived, so he hadn't turned on the stove yet. He got their food cooking and then went back out behind the counter and started sorting through the receipts from yesterday.

Rory enjoyed the silence for once. No talking necessary, she thought. She glanced up at her mother, who was still gazing out the window. She usually did this a couple times during winter…she would always just sit there in dead silence staring out a window at snow. Rory didn't know what she was thinking about…but she could imagine she would be wishing on every snowflake that fell from the sky.

She then looked over to Jess who was doing something with the receipts that were on the counter. She studied as he stared intently at every one and then set them into different piles.

He then looked up quickly, feeling that she was looking at him, and met her eyes. For the first time since they had met, she held the stare not looking away nervous or fidgeting in her seat. He realized it and smirked, and she smiled. He knew that she wasn't thinking about the same thing he was…but he knew that it might have been close. Or at least he hoped. He nodded, letting the smirk fall from his face and turned around to go back into the kitchen, where he checked on their food. It was when he was in there where he let himself smile.

Rory looked down at the floor grinning. This _was_ going to be the magical snow of the season.

* * *

After they ate, they bid their goodbyes to Jess and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, Rory started talking.

"Mom. I need to tell you something important."

Lorelai smiled, "You like Jess."

"Well…yeah. But, that's not all."

"You and Dean broke up?" She asked, meeting Rory's eyes.

"Yeah." She said silently. After a moment, "How did you know?"

"Well, I have my resources."

"Like who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh, come on…tell me."

"Well, before you woke up this morning, Luke stopped at the house to see if I needed any handy jobs done around the house…I said no and we got to talking and then he asked if you were doing okay since the 'incident'. And I asked him, 'What incident?'. And he said that Jess told him about you and Dean breaking up…How come you didn't tell me?"

"I don't know…I just thought that you would be…disappointed."

"Disappointed? Why would you think that?"

"Well, I don't know…you loved Dean and it was sudden and…unexpected for you so…"

"Oh, honey. Please, I expected it before you expected it."

"What?"

"I knew about you liking Jess before you knew about it."

"What?"

"Its just…a motherly thing, I guess."

"I guess." Rory said baffled.

"Go back."

"What?" Rory asked again.

"Go back…to the diner…right now."

"Why?"

"Go get Jess…c'mon. I know that I don't like him all that much but…it's just, I want you to be happy."

"Mom. I'm not even sure if he feels the same way or anything. I can't just go back there and profess my feelings to him!"

"Sure you can! You _know_ the feelings are mutual…and don't even deny it!" Lorelai proclaimed.

Rory stopped walking and looked back to the diner. She glanced back to see her mother smiling.

"Thanks mom." She said. Then she started walking very fast back to the diner.

When she got there she pulled open the door, and Jess, startled, stood up from his position on the counter and dropped his book. She walked up to him with a determined face on and he asked

"Did you forget something"

"Nope." She answered, stepping behind the counter next to him. Then she leaned in and kissed him. He quickly responded and brought her close disregarding the fact that she was freezing.

When they pulled away, Rory's glance quickly fell to the floor.

"I like you." She said quietly.

She heard him laugh softly and say, "Obviously."

She looked up smiling and blushing. "So…what does this mean?"

"Well, I think liking someone means that you care for them…so…I think that's what you mean." He said sarcastically.

"You just have to make this hard for me, don't you?" She asked. He slightly nodded and stopped smiling before bringing her close and kissing her again.

(Well?? Review are appreciated…I don't like this that much.)


End file.
